


【POT-TF】自驾游途中车子在荒山野岭抛锚了怎么办？

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: 点梗：车前引擎盖play，日常OOC
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536
Kudos: 5





	【POT-TF】自驾游途中车子在荒山野岭抛锚了怎么办？

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗：车前引擎盖play，日常OOC

不二坐在路基上，看着站在车子前一筹莫展的手冢，问：“怎么样，手冢？”  
手冢说：“看起来是发动机故障了。”  
“能修吗？”  
手冢摇摇头：“我不能。”  
不二听了这话一点没慌，反倒扑哧一声笑起来：“没想到还有手冢做不到的事呢。”  
“不二……”  
手冢无奈地揉揉眉心，自家恋人喜欢拿自己开玩笑这个兴趣一点也没变。不过，看到不二还能开玩笑，手冢心里倒是踏实了一些。能开玩笑，至少证明不二的心情没有被这场意外影响。  
手冢盖上车头盖，掏出手机给拖车公司打电话。说明情况后，拖车公司那边却表示由于手冢他们抛锚的地方太远，路况复杂，所以最快也要明天上午才能派车过去。  
手冢抬头看了眼天色，也明白拖车公司的难处。他和拖车公司敲定明天拖车的地点和时间，挂了电话，就走到不二的身边坐下来。  
“拖车公司来不了吗？”不二递给手冢一瓶水。  
“啊……”手冢润了润喉，“天黑了，这里路况复杂，拖车公司要天亮才能来。”  
“哎，难道他们就不怕我们在这里遭遇危险吗？”  
虽然不二这么说，但他脸上满满的笑容，压根没看出半点担忧。手冢无奈地揽过不二的肩膀，低声对他说：“不会有问题的。”  
几日前最热门的新闻，莫过于关于流星雨的消息。不二听闻即将会有流星雨出现，就兴致勃勃地准备好摄影器材，打算找个最佳位置拍摄流星雨。手冢想起之前朋友提到过的一个人少景美的观星点，于是就带着不二出发，去看流星雨的同时来一次说走就走的自驾游。  
今晚就是预测会出现流星雨的日子，观星点就在这座山的山顶野营地。他们带好野营工具，准备在山顶上渡过一个美好的夜晚。谁知道，竟被这场意外给搅黄了。  
手冢不免觉得有些郁闷，车子坏了，他们不可能扛着工具步行上山；而且这一路过来，手冢几乎没有看到第二辆车，真真是印证了“人少”这个事实，求助估计无望。综合了所有的情况，手冢想，今晚只能将就着在这里度过了。好在这里虽然偏僻，但是治安不错。其实手冢知道，他们真想回去完全可以报警求助，可他又觉得没有这个必要。  
抱着只是出来一个周末的想法而没有做好出发前的检查，这是自己的错。手冢想，回去以后一定要把车子送进维修厂彻底检修一遍，并且罚自己围着小区跑50圈！  
看手冢心不在焉，不二就知道手冢必然是在做自我检讨。恋人太过认真的性格，不管什么时候都让不二觉得有趣至极。不过，这时候就需要他来好好安慰手冢一番，不然他可真担心手冢会一直自责到旅程结束：“手冢，你别自责了。你看，我们现在的环境也不算太坏。”  
他们抛锚的地点是在盘山公路的中段，恰好这段路一侧是山坡，另一侧是悬崖。没有山岭和树木的遮挡，从他们的位置往上看，是一整片广阔的天空。不二靠在手冢怀里，抬起头，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，满满的笑意几乎要从眼里溢出来：“你看，这片天空都是我们的。如果我们到了山顶，可能还不能独占这么安静的环境和这么漂亮的天空呢。”  
“不二……”  
知道恋人是在安慰自己让自己不要过于自责，手冢心里暖暖的，忍不住低下头啄了一下不二的嘴唇。不二捂着嘴唇，嗔怪道：“手冢，你偷袭我。”  
手冢拉下不二的手，用实际行动再次“偷袭”了不二。

留下在一旁因为被偷袭两次而生闷气的不二，手冢干脆铺开了野营工具。不二说得对，意外已经发生，为了不让不快进一步蔓延，不如坦然接受，改变这个意外所导致的后果。  
所幸两人平日喜欢野营，相应的工具设备一样不缺。手冢麻利地在路边摆好桌椅，架起便携炉具，拿出食材就地准备晚餐。不二也没闲着，选了个最佳观星点架起相机，顺道拍起了落日和晚霞。  
因为是野营，手冢没有带太复杂的食材，这一会儿简单做了拉面和味增汤充当晚餐。两人坐在一起津津有味地用完餐，收拾好厨余垃圾后便靠坐在一起一边聊天一边等流星雨。  
山上的温度比城市低，没坐一会儿不二就觉得被风吹得有些冷。手冢拿来衣服给不二披上，将他揽入怀中，用自己的体温温暖不二。  
不二心疼手冢，虽然手冢因为常年训练体质良好，可也不是铁打的。这风吹起来怪冷，一个晚上下来准会生病。不二拉了拉手冢的衣服，说：“手冢，要不我们回车上等吧。”  
看着不二的双眼，感觉到不二往自己怀里缩得越来越紧，手冢便明白过来，点头道：“好，我们上车等。”  
新闻说流星雨会在接近午夜的时候出现，这会儿离午夜还有点时间，在外面傻等也不是事，还可能会感冒。于是手冢当机立断和不二一起坐上后排，关了门打开一点车窗让空气流动，这才觉得暖和许多。  
不二翻出一张大毯子盖在两人身上。他靠着手冢的肩膀，抓起手冢的左手玩了起来：“没想到，我们居然有一天会住在车里，还挺有趣的。”  
听到这话，想到目前的情况，手冢还是自责得很。他诚恳地对不二说：“对不起，不二，是我没有做好出发前的准备。”  
不二忙捂住手冢的嘴，皱着眉看他：“说了这是意外，谁能想到只是出来一个周末会出问题呢。”瞧着手冢没有继续道歉的打算，不二才松开手，“其实我们应该感谢这个意外，如果不是这场意外，我们也不会有这么特别的体验。”  
“你喜欢吗？”手冢问。  
“我喜欢呀。”不二回答。他向手冢侧过身，摘下手冢的眼镜。面对手冢疑惑的目光，他指着自己的嘴唇笑着说：“为了奖励你给我一个特别的晚上，我允许你现在吻我一下。”  
“哦？奖励我吻你？”  
手冢的话中带着满满的笑意，不二甚至还听出了调笑的意味。不二脑海里铃声大作，脸上一烫，把眼镜塞回手冢手里，边往后退边说：“呵呵，我开玩笑的……”  
手冢不慌不忙地将眼镜放在安全的位置，在不二落荒而逃之前揽住不二的腰，倾身将他压在座位上：“不二，这是你给我的奖励。”  
不二还在做最后的努力：“不，不是，手冢……”  
手冢伸出一根手指点在不二的唇上，止住他的话：“说话算话。”  
说罢，便低下头吻住了不二的嘴唇。

在四唇贴合的瞬间，不二的脑子闪过两个字：完蛋。  
手冢的亲吻自然是温柔的，温柔中带着的缠绵总会让不二情不自禁沉沦下去。而沉沦的结果，基本上都以不二被吃干抹净结束。现在，在这月黑风高夜，他和手冢孤男寡男同在一车上，亲都亲上了，往后的发展根本不需怀疑。  
手冢压在不二身上，深深地吻着不二。没有了眼镜，手冢比往常吻得更加深入，仿佛要将不二吞入腹中一般。不二松开牙关，迎接手冢的入侵。他伸出舌头，试探着往外探了探，就被凶猛而来的手冢卷入其中，迫不得已随着手冢的节奏与手冢纠缠在一起。  
手冢本没打算在外面做这件事。在这种幕天席地的环境，他和不二随时有可能被发现。然而，也许是车内的温度太温暖，也许是不二的笑容太诱惑，手冢决定抛开所有的顾虑，将自己交给本能，度过这个不二口中的“特别的夜晚”。  
“等，等等，手冢……”  
不二艰难地从手冢的亲吻下逃脱，他双手用力抵住手冢的胸膛，撇过头上气不接下气地喘气。手冢无视不二可以忽略不计的抵抗，顺势亲吻不二修长白皙的脖颈。不二被手冢弄得有些痒，边躲边说：“手冢，等等……”好不容易手冢停了下来，不二慌不择言，“我们是来看流星的。”  
手冢抬头四处张望一番。天空依然一片漆黑，一条星河如瀑布一般倾泻在夜空。手冢有些看呆了，没有收回目光。不二瞧着手冢，乘胜追击，打算救自己于危急之中：“你看，手冢，星空很漂亮吧，我们不要浪费了景色……？？”  
不二话没说完，就见手冢越过他头顶打开了车门。手冢爬了出去，转身回来，连人带毯子将不二抱出车厢。  
“等等，手冢你要做什么？”  
手冢将不二抱出车厢，没顾得上关车门，就将不二转移到车头引擎的位置。  
“把毯子铺上去。”手冢吩咐不二。  
不二虽然疑惑，还是听话地将摊子铺在了引擎盖上。毯子一铺好，他就被手冢放在毯子上，手冢也随之压了上来。  
这会儿不二总算知道手冢的心思，他心跳如擂，因为自己的想像羞红了脸。他手忙脚乱地推开手冢：“手冢，你不会是想……”  
“既然我们今天的目的是看星星，”手冢低头咬了下不二的耳垂，在他耳边呼气，“那我们就出来看星星。”  
不二垂死挣扎：“你看星星为什么要用这样的姿势？”  
手冢不为所动，一手已经从不二的衣摆处潜入，掐了一下不二敏感的腰侧，瞬间让不二软了身：“你看你的，我做我的。”  
“！！！”不二惊得瞪大了眼。  
手冢国光你能耐了！刚刚想车震就算了，现在居然还加上了野外Play？到底是谁教坏了你？而且什么叫“我看我的，你做你的”，这种事情一旦开始，还有看星星的余地吗？  
然而不管不二如何腹诽，手冢也没有给不二拒绝的机会。他再次吻上不二的嘴唇，舌头描绘着不二的唇形，灵活地钻进不二的口腔，挑起不二的舌头，纠缠着对方回应自己。  
不二被吻得头昏脑涨，方才一肚子的不满随着缠绵的亲吻烟消云散。他情不自禁地伸手抱住手冢的肩膀，让他与自己贴得更近。因为姿势的缘故，他半个身子躺在引擎盖上，双脚堪堪点着地面。手冢一条腿嵌在不二两腿之间，膝盖顶着车头，胯部紧紧贴着不二。两相摩擦间，加上旖旎的亲吻，让两人的性器都有些硬起来。  
尽管明白自己已经被手冢搅起了情欲，可不二还是想挣扎一下。他左右躲开手冢落下的吻，喘息着劝道：“手冢，我们现在在野外……今晚就，唔！！”  
话没说完，胯间脆弱的器官就被手冢用力捏了一下。疼痛混合着快感让不二惊叫了一声，后半句话便也说不出口。他瞪了手冢一眼，却对上手冢满是柔情的双眼，意志不坚定的不二，瞬间就被拉入手冢领域。  
明白不二的顾虑，手冢亲吻不二的额头，一手已经开始解起不二衬衫上的纽扣：“不会被发现的。”  
“如果被发现了呢？”不二一个字都不信。虽然这里是荒郊野岭，但也不是荒无人烟的地方。万一有个什么秋名山车神忽然从这里路过，那不就成了活春宫？  
“如果被发现了，我会挡着你。”手冢的动作不停，衬衫的纽扣已经成功解开了一半，露出身下人一大片白皙的胸膛，“我不会让除我以外的人看到你的身体。”  
不二觉得自己的脸烫得不像话。究竟是谁教坏了他原本单纯的手冢，他一定要把这个人找出来好好教训一番！  
衬衣被完全解开，不二的身躯暴露在夜风中。一阵风拂过，不二禁不住打了个抖。下一刻，手冢炙热的身体便压了上来，为不二挡去寒风。  
“别担心，”手冢埋首在不二的脖颈上，“很快就会让你热起来。”  
不二还没反驳，手冢的动作就让他失了反驳的念头。  
压在他身上的人轻轻啃咬着他的脖颈和锁骨，痒痒的，带着点刺痛。想到手冢接下来可能会做的事情，不二禁不住呼吸变得急促起来。他伸出手想微微推开手冢给自己留点呼吸的空间，谁料却被手冢抓住两手，压在引擎盖上。紧贴的下身让不二只要做出动作，就能感受到手冢的大腿顶着自己的裆部摩擦。如今他左右动不得，只能让手冢“为所欲为”。  
满意地看着被自己种上印记的脖颈，手冢抬起头再次吻住不二。缠绵的亲吻轻易带走了不二的理智，他禁不住跟着手冢的节奏，开始回应手冢。手冢放开不二的手，双手顺着手臂往下，直到胸前。他拨开虚虚掩盖着胸膛的布料，露出两颗小果实。他两手掌心覆在不二的胸膛之上，用掌心按摩着不二的乳尖。  
两颗小点因为冷风早已硬起，这时候被温暖的手心包裹着，让不二难过得想躲开。然而手冢的吻凶猛激烈，他没办法躲开，只能本能地扭动身躯。谁料，这一动作完全合了手冢的意。乳尖自动地摩擦着手心，粗糙的手掌搔刮着乳粒，带起一丝丝的电流刺激着身体，不二的鼻息愈加浓重。  
手冢好不容易结束这长长的一吻，让不二获得半分喘息的机会。不二撇过头，还没大喘一口气，就被胸前的刺激惊得几乎弹起来。  
他低头一看，就见手冢已经埋首自己胸前，将其中一颗乳粒含在口中，另一颗则被他捻在指尖搓揉玩弄。不二胸膛剧烈起伏，身体无法控制地变得炽热。体内被手冢带起来的情欲没有方向地在身体内四处乱窜，激活了不二所有细胞。他们随着手冢的动作欢呼，随着手冢共舞，搅得不二逐渐失去了思考的能力。  
手冢吸吮着不二的乳尖，他对不二的身体有着奇异的执着。从第一次拥抱不二开始，每每与不二做爱，他总是不遗余力地吻遍他的身体，极尽全力将自己的印记，自己的气息全部融入不二的身体中，最好能让不二全身都发出“这个人、这具身体、这颗心，全都是手冢国光“的呐喊”。看不二陷入情欲中不能自拔是他的乐趣，看着不二的身体变成非自己不可是他的目标。他对不二的执念，早已不能与当年同日而语。  
乳尖在手冢的爱抚下早已肿胀起来，红艳艳地立在胸膛上，煞是好看。手冢暂且放过这两颗可怜的小东西，沿着不二的身体曲线往下亲吻，经过肚脐伸出舌头往里钻，头顶便传来不二难以抑制的呻吟。  
手冢唇角勾出一笑，他一路往下，来到了已经撑起小帐篷的下身。他解开裤子的束缚，麻利地剥掉不二下身所有衣物，不多时，不二已经赤条条地展现在手冢面前。  
手冢把衣物往车顶上抛，他半蹲下身，看着不二已经微微抬头的性器。不二的性器长得秀气好看，粉粉嫩嫩的，向来让手冢爱不释手。手冢握住不二的性器，在不二的惊呼中，将性器含入口中。  
“别，手冢……”眼见手冢含住了自己的东西，不二急得就要爬起来，“唔嗯……别，手冢，脏……”  
手冢舔了一圈性器的顶端，抬眼看了看被快感刺激捂住嘴的不二：“不会脏。”  
他撸动了几下，见性器已经站起来，便顺着性器的纹路一路上下舔吮。性器被重点关照着，不二已经无法好好坐起来。他躺在引擎盖上，手指插入手冢的头发中。柔软的发丝溢满他的手指，掌心下的脑袋一前一后地动作，开始吞吐他的性器。  
不二咬着嘴唇，他不敢放开，就怕一放开，挡不住的呻吟就要脱口而出。手冢给予他最强烈的刺激，让他神智一片混沌。快感毫无章法地在身体内乱窜，身体热得要命，夜风也不能为他降温半分。他只能期盼有谁能拉他一把，把他从高温中解救出来。  
手冢的动作愈来愈快，他快速吞吐着不二的性器，每次都顶到喉间，下方的囊袋也没有被忽略，一只大手将其握在掌心搓揉。不二的大腿架在手冢的肩上，腿根抖个不停。他的呻吟仿佛压抑不住，断断续续漏出一些，在空旷宁静的午夜显得尤其清晰。手冢抬起眼看了不二一眼，舌头抠了抠顶端的小孔，而后用力一吸，让不二爆发在自己口中。  
不二再也无法压下呻吟，高昂的一声尖叫回荡在山谷中。他双眼无神地看着夜空，忽然一束流星从天际划过。  
“手冢，流星。”他说。  
手冢将嘴中的浊液吐在掌心，抬起头看了天空一眼，果然看到一颗流星划过。他俯身亲了一下不二的嘴唇，说：“看到了，很美。”  
不二被流星吸引了注意力，没有注意手冢的动作。手冢用浊液沾湿了手指，一手掰开不二双腿，将湿漉漉的手指送入不二的后穴。  
出来野营的两人，本来没有做爱的计划，自然不会备有安全套和润滑剂。现在这情况，为了避免不二受伤，只能用这种方法来为不二润滑扩张。  
手指侵入后穴让不二回了神，身下熟悉的感觉令不二瞬间明白手冢在做什么。他羞红了脸，在夜空与山岭间打开身体，将自己最隐私的地方展现出来，幕天席地行着最私密的肉欲之事，仿佛星月都在注视着他们。手冢的手指熟练地在他的后穴中穿梭，对方深知他的每一处敏感点，不多时就把他弄得浑身发软，后穴一张一合，等着对方的入侵。  
眼看扩张得差不多，手冢也觉得自己无法再忍耐。他抽出手指，解开自己下身的衣服，将一直被束缚的性器解放出来。不二这才发现，手冢还是衣冠楚楚，除了衣服有些凌乱以外，身上压根没漏半点肉。反观自己，除了一件连遮蔽作用都起不了的衬衣，基本已经是赤条条一片。  
不二这才明白手冢一开始所说的为他遮挡视线是怎么回事，他郁闷得紧，凭什么被脱光的是自己不是他！？  
注意到不二的目光，手冢无奈地请笑一下。他没有解释，而是将手指上的粘液全数抹上自己的性器，然后分开不二的双腿，在没有招呼的情况下，一鼓作气闯入了不二的身体。  
解释什么的压根不需要。手冢想，只要自己能让不二忘记这件事，那就不存在什么解释了。  
粗长的性器长驱直入，直接带走了不二所有思绪。不二闷哼一声，还没回过神来，已经被手冢有力的抽插完全夺去了心神。  
手冢双手握着不二的腰，挺动腰肢，看着自己的性器在不二的身体里进进出出。他们在一起多年，从初次尝试到现在的百无禁忌，他们的身体已经万分契合，甚至不需要适应，不二的身体就能够自动地回应自己的动作。如同现在，在手冢开始抽动时，后穴已经开始张张合合地配合着他的动作，吸吮他的性器。  
性器一下一下快速地撞入内壁，将穴道塞得满满的。每一次进出，都能带动起内部的所有敏感点。不二粗喘着气，喉间的低吟无论如何也压不下，听在手冢耳中极其悦耳。手冢加重了力气每一下都顶得又深又重，直把不二顶得眼眶通红，呻吟不断。  
不二双腿夹着手冢的腰，向手冢伸出手，带着哭腔喊着：“手冢……唔嗯，抱我……”  
手冢俯下身，将不二抱在怀中。不二抬起头，寻到了手冢的嘴唇，颤抖着吻上去。激烈的撞击带得车子也震动起来，坚硬的金属盖板碰撞着不二的尾骨，撞得生疼。不二咬着手冢的舌头，又亲了一遍，哭着说：“后面，疼……”  
此时此刻不二所有的委屈借着这一点疼痛全部爆发出来。他啜泣着，泪流满面喊疼，抱着手冢不愿意撒手。手冢放缓了速度，一手摸到不二的尾骨垫在下方，没一阵子就感受到不二所说的疼。  
他心疼恋人，咬着恋人的唇低声说：“好，我们回车上。”  
不二以为手冢会把性器抽出来，谁知道手冢就着插入的姿势直接将他抱起来。他托了托不二的身体，让他的双腿盘着自己的腰。臀间的性器牢牢地插在后穴中，体位突然的改变惊得不二像树熊一样紧紧攀住手冢的身体。  
“抱紧了。”手冢说完，抱着不二就往车后座走去。  
不二吓得低声叫了起来，体内的性器随着动作一进一出，比起躺下的姿势，这种姿势让不二更为慌乱。他全身的重量都交给了手冢，最重要的支点就是插入自己的性器。性器的进出不再有序，而是毫无章法，激起一阵阵不同以往的快感，逼得不二几乎发疯。  
短短几步路的距离，折磨得不二啜泣不断。手冢直接走到车门大开的后座，他没有先把不二放下，而是转过身，抱紧不二，弯下腰后退背身钻进车里。手冢弯腰的瞬间，不二身体内的性器脱出了一些，等到两人坐在了车上，已经变成了不二骑坐在手冢性器上的姿势。  
手冢拉上了车门，往上顶了顶，顶得不二软着腰趴在他身上。车内温度适宜，手冢没了顾忌，双手撩起不二衣服下摆，钻进衣内抚摸不二的腰背。他咬着不二的耳朵，说：“想要就自己动起来。”  
不二瞪大了眼。  
体内的性器被自己坐到了最深处，直顶着内壁，险些没让他尖叫。然而时间一长，没有得到满足的情欲开始在身体内叫嚣，内壁不安分地自动吮吸起性器，渴望它给予自己更多的快乐。  
手冢不为所动，手指倒是在不二的脊背处弹奏起乐曲。不二呼吸浓重，腰肢不由自主地开始摆动，想要手冢的性器按摩到发痒的地方。  
不二咬着下唇，委屈得要命。可他知道自己不动，手冢也一定不会动。跟手冢比耐力，无疑是在给自己挖坑，除了等一会儿可能遭到更过分的对待，他想不到其他的后果。  
他攀着手冢的肩膀，腰上用力，轻轻抬起臀部，又坐下去。身体内高涨的情欲总算被平息下去一些，可随之而来的，是越来越不满足的身体以及越来越高昂的欲望。不二抱着手冢，十几下之后彻底倒在手冢的怀中。  
“手冢，手冢……”  
手冢抚摸着不二的头发，明知故问：“怎么了，不二？”  
不二被欺负得哭出声：“……我要你！”  
手冢笑容加深：“遵命。”  
说罢，他吻住不二的嘴唇。

不二在车上醒来，太阳已经升起了。  
他揉着眼睛坐起来，披在身上的衣服滑落，露出下面赤裸的身体。不二瞧着自己的模样，皱起眉头，然而身上算不上黏腻，他估计手冢帮他做了简单的清理，于是原谅了手冢昨晚过分的举动。  
他穿好衣服从车上下来，手冢已经做好了早饭等着他。看见不二，手冢拍了拍身边的椅子，说：“过来。”  
不二慢慢挪步过去。昨晚上实在是太超过了，比他们平日做的还要激烈。现在他的臀间还留有昨晚的感觉，动作稍微大一些，激流就会窜入大脑，让他脸红成一片。  
等不二坐下，手冢将清水递给不二，看不二喝下去后说：“拖车公司刚刚联系我，说他们已经出发了。”  
“嗯。”不二低声应着。  
“昨天也看到流星雨了。”  
听到这话，不二脑门顿时跳上两个疙瘩，好样的手冢国光，你还敢提流星雨？他瞪着手冢：“以后不准再这样！”  
“再怎样？”手冢反问。  
“就，就是……”不二没好意思说出来，他哼了一声，“反正就是不准。”  
手冢微笑着揽过不二的肩膀：“好，我会好好考虑的。”  
“谁让你考虑了？我说的是不准！唔……等等，手冢……不准用亲吻糊弄过去！”

END


End file.
